Fight For Survival
by cutie4ever
Summary: Alex, Sam and Clover's lives seem perfect. That is, until Alex got a note...DISCOUTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTIICE
1. A Note

Hey everybody! I'm back with the sequel of Forbidden Love. Hope you all enjoy! I don't own Totally Spies, so no suing!  
  
It was summer time and Alex, Sam, and Clover were enjoying themselves by Alex's pool.  
  
"This is definitely the best. We haven't hung out in forever." Sam pointed out.  
  
"That's cuz we all have fabulous boyfriends!" Alex squealed, diving in. The dive caused Sam and Clover to get wet with water.  
  
"Hey, watch out where you dive!" Sam laughed, squeezing out the water in her hair.  
  
Alex surfaced and grinned. "Come on, you two. It's way to hot to not come in."   
  
Sam smiled and took off her sunglasses. Getting up, she shouted "Watch out!" She dived in, causing Clover to get even more wet.  
  
"Fine, since I'm already wet." Clover sighed, diving in also.   
  
Alex grinned "See, doesn't this feel great?"  
  
Sam was floating. "Yeah, it does."  
  
Clover and Alex exchanged evil looks and swam towards Sam. Sam opened her eyes and saw her two best friends swim up. "Don't you guys da....." Alex and Clover dunked her before she could get it out.  
  
Once she surfaced, Sam shook her head at the laughing Alex and Clover. "You guys are going to pay!" She swam towards them.  
  
"Swim!" Clover exclaimed, swimming away.   
  
After they've played for 15 minutes, Clover's cell went off on the chair. She got out and grabbed her towel. Drying herself off, she answered her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Clov?"  
  
"Hey, Peter. What's up?" she asked, smiling at her boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you were up for having a picnic on the beach and watching the sun go down?"  
  
Clover's eyes sparkled "Are you serious? I would love to!" she exclaimed, excited.  
  
Peter laughed. "That's great. I'll pick you up around 5, OK?"  
  
Clover nodded. "That sounds great. See you then."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Clover hung up and put her phone down. Turning to her best friends, she grinned. "Guess who that was?"  
  
"Um...Peter?" Alex laughed.  
  
"Yeah and he wants to take me on a picnic on the beach and watch the sun go down."   
  
"That is totally romantic." Alex smiled.  
  
"Totally. I gotta go." Clover grabbed all her stuff.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked, swimming to the edge.  
  
Clover turned around "Cuz I have to get ready. I'll see you later!" She ran to her car, waving.  
  
Sam shook her head, laughing. She turned towards Alex. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight."  
  
"Cool. What do you wanna do?"  
  
Sam thought for a moment, then got an idea. "How about roller bladeing in the park?"  
  
"I like." Alex dove under water, splashing Sam.  
  
Sam laughed "Your asking for it!" Sam dove under water after Alex.  
  
Later that night, Clover was waiting outside for Peter. She smoothed down her pink retro bowlarama ringer tee and light blue low rider striped sweatpants. She rearranged the navy double zip mini-hoodie on her arm. She took out her compact and checked her makeup. Re-doing her lip stick, she shut her compact and grinned.  
  
Peter's dark blue car drove up and Clover grinned. Walking over in her red roxy slingback slides, she got in and leaned over to kiss him on the check.  
  
"Hey, you look great." he complimented her.   
  
"Thanks." Clover smiled.   
  
"Ready?" Peter asked. Clover nodded and they were off.  
  
Back at Alex's house, Sam and Alex was getting ready. Sam walked out and spun. "How do I look?" she asked.   
  
Looking at Sam's light blue retro roller city ringer tee, heather gray low rider striped sweatpants, the yellow double zip mini-hoodie tied around her waist and black suede chain link belt, Alex gave her a thumbs up. "Great. Looks like your ready to go catch a boyfriend."  
  
"I have one, remember?" Sam joked.   
  
"Forgot." Alex smiled.  
  
"Now if I look like I'm dressed to catch a boyfriend, you definitely look like your trying to catch a fiancé." Sam joked, looking down at Alex's yellow glitter flutty by tee, light blue perfect angel sweatpants, green double zip mini-hoodie tied around her waist and her camel suede chain link belt.  
  
Alex blushed. "I'm totally in love with Adam. I don't want anyone else." She sighed, day-dreaming about her boyfriend.  
  
Sam laughed, pulling Alex up. "Come on, Alex. Let's skate." They ran down the stairs and threw on their skates: Sam's green and Alex's yellow. They skated outside and took of toward the park.  
  
Peter was driving Clover home after a perfect date. He pulled up to her house and stopped the engine. Turning towards Clover, he smiled "I hope you had a great time."   
  
"Totally! Thank you." Clover grinned, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed back. After a few minutes, they pulled back.   
  
Clover got out of the car. Before she shut the door, she leaned back down. "See you later." She shut the door and watched him drive off. Turning she walked back into the house and went straight upstairs for a bath.   
  
"I can't believe we got hit on by, like, 3 guys." Alex laughed, skating back home.  
  
"Well, we are pretty hot." Sam posed.  
  
Alex laughed at this. "Why couldn't we get this kind of attention before our fab boyfriends?"  
  
"I know." Sam laughed.  
  
They reached Alex's house and Sam's phone rang. They took off their skates and Sam answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy. Have fun tonight?" Clover asked, throwing herself on her bed in her red shazam bra and matching pj pants.  
  
Sam grinned. "Well, me and Alex went skating and got hit on by 3 guys."  
  
Clover laughed. "But don't you guys have boyfriends?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're not going to wear a huge sign that says so." Sam laughed, walking back upstairs to grab her stuff.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, I just wanted to call and tell you all about my date!" Clover squealed.  
  
Sam shook her head and grabbed her stuff. "It's late. Why don't we gossip tomorrow over lattes?"   
  
"That sounds great. See you then!" Clover hung up.  
  
Sam hung up and turned to Alex. "Gossip. Tomorrow. Over lattes."   
  
Alex grinned. "Got it. See you tomorrow, Sammy."  
  
"Bye Alex!" Sam waved, walking to her car.  
  
The next morning, Clover and Sam were waiting for Alex. Sam looked at her watch. "Where is that girl?"  
  
"Chill. She'll be here." Clover took a drink of her latte.  
  
Just then, Alex ran in, looking worried. She reached the table, breathing hard.  
  
"Latte, Alex?" Clover asked.  
  
"Don't have time. Look what I found on my windshield this morning." Alex handed them a note and they read it:  
  
Alex,  
  
If you ever want to see your precious Adam again, you better come to 261 E. William St. tonight.  
  
Sam looked up. "Do you think it's a joke?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "No way. And if it is, I don't want to risk it." She plopped down, her head down.  
  
Sam walked over and put her arm around Alex. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."   
  
"Yeah. And in the meantime, order so I can gossip." Clover spoke up.  
  
Sam shot her a death glare. "What?" Clover shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's fine. I'll order and we can start gossiping." Alex got up, ordered her latte and sat down. "OK, we're ready." she smiled.  
  
"OK, well he picked me up and complimented me..." Clover started, but Alex's mind was off in left field. "Don't worry, Adam. Nothing will happen to you. I swear it."  
  
Good? Bad? And yes, I am obsessed with clothes, in case you couldn't tell. Pleaz RR


	2. Two More Notes and Disapperances

I don't own Totally Spies. or any of the restaurants. so no one can sue me, got it!?  
  
The three girls were at the mall. Sam and Clover were having fun trying on dresses they probably could never afford. And if they did buy them, they're parents would probably kill them . But Alex was totally out of it. Her mind kept floating to Adam and hoping he is fine.  
  
"Alex!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
Alex jumped and fell off her chair. Sam and Clover laughed at her as Alex got up, blushing. "Don't do that!" Alex snapped at her.  
  
They stopped laughing and Sam bent down. "Sorry, I was just joking." Then she really got a good look at Alex's face. "What's wrong? Is it Adam?"  
  
Alex shook her head quickly. But then she sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm just really worried about him."  
  
Clover smiled and bent down also. "It'll be fine, Alex. We'll go beat up the dudes who kidnapped Adam, you'll have a romantic reunion and everything will turn back to normal."   
  
Alex wiped her eyes. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about, right?"   
  
"Right. Now let's go eat. I'm starving!" Clover complained, getting up.  
  
Sam and Alex laughed. "Well, at least Clover's fine." Sam laughed, helping Alex up.  
  
Sam and Clover took off the dresses and changed back to normal. Alex was sitting, smiling. Then she noticed something in Clover's bag.   
  
Curious, she picked it up and read it:  
  
Clover,  
  
If you ever want to see your precious Peter again, come to 261 E. William St. tonight.  
  
Alex gasped. "That's where they're holding Adam." she thought.  
  
Clover came out first and saw Alex. "What's up?" she asked, taking the note from Alex.  
  
Alex watched Clover's face turn from curiosity, to confusion and settling on heartbroken. Clover fell to her knees and started bawling.  
  
Sam ran out and bent down "What happened?" she asked Alex.  
  
Alex gulped and handed Sam the note. Sam read it and gasped. Looking up at Alex, she mouthed "Oh my god, seriously?"  
  
Alex nodded, trying to comfort her friend. Sam's eyes widen and she pulled Clover up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Clover, don't worry. He's fine and we'll save him and Adam."  
  
Clover nodded, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I guess, but still..."  
  
Alex nodded. "It still hurts?"  
  
Clover looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Sam got up, followed by Alex. Both of them helped Clover up and they walked off to the food court.  
  
"What do we want?" Clover asked, remembering she was hungry. All three of them looked around the food court: Chinese food, pizza, McDonalds, Starbucks, Jamba Juice and Hot Dog on a Stick.  
  
Clover spoke first. "I'm getting Hot Dog on a Stick." She walked off in that direction.  
  
"I definitely want pizza. With everything on it." Sam practically drooled, walking off.  
  
Alex was having a little trouble. "I want Jamba Juice, but then I want Chinese food." she thought, standing in place and thinking.   
  
Clover and Sam came back with their food, eating already. "Didn't you chose yet?" Clover asked, with her mouth full of a bite of hot dog.  
  
Alex shook her head. "I can't chose." she sighed.  
  
"Well, chose soon. We don't have all day." Clover told her.  
  
"Clover, chill." Sam said, then looking at Alex. "You want to share some of my pizza?" she asked, obviously not wanting to.  
  
Alex saw her face and shook her head. "It's fine."  
  
"If you're sure." Sam's face light up, causing Alex to laugh.   
  
"You know what? I'll get Jamba Juice." Alex walked over toward the 'restaurant.' Just then, she heard something in the trash can right by her. Looking back at the girls, she shrugged and slowly walked over. Sam and Clover finished their food and walked over to throw it away.   
  
Once they all reached it, they looked inside. Suddenly, a gust of air sucked them and they fell down a black shaft.  
  
"I'm guessing it's spy time!" Sam screamed.   
  
"I just hope I don't land on my head!" Clover exclaimed.  
  
"We really don't have time for...ouch." Alex complained, hitting the sofa hard. Sam came right after her, then Clover fell head-first on the couch.   
  
"I knew I would land on my head." Clover groaned, righting herself up.  
  
"Now that we're all settled, it's spy time." Jerry walked out of the shadows.  
  
"What is it this time?" Clover asked, brushing herself off.   
  
Jerry snapped his fingers and a screen came down. "Contestants on the show 'Survivor' have been disappearing." Images of people having fun, then disappearing appeared.  
  
"Jerry, they don't disappear. If they get voted off, they leave by boat." Sam pointed out.  
  
Jerry shook his head. "It's not everyone that are disappearing. Just the women."  
  
Alex jumped up "How sexist! Just kidnapping the women. I'll put a stop to this!" Then she sighed and sat down. "But not today."  
  
Jerry looked surprised. "Why not?"  
  
"Cuz we have to save our boyfriends." Alex answered.  
  
"Our?" Jerry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Mine and Alex's." Clover spoke up.  
  
Jerry sighed. "I guess it could wait. But once they're free, you come right back here, got it?"  
  
"Yes and thank you, Jerry." Clover hugged him and Alex joined it. Eventually, Sam did, too.  
  
"OK, go and hurry back." Jerry laughed.  
  
"Bye Jerry. See you soon!" Alex waved, walking out of the room, followed by Sam and Clover.   
  
Walking out to the parking lot, it was Clover's red car this time. They weren't as surprised as before, but still somewhat.  
  
Once they were on the road, Clover started talking. "Well, first thing first; go home and chill until tonight."  
  
"Then we go kick some butt and save your boyfriends." Sam added.  
  
"Then go back to WOOHP and spy time." Alex finished.  
  
They laughed, then Clover turned on the radio. Yellowcard's 'Ocean Avenue' came on and all three girls started singing at the top of their lungs, having the time of their lives.  
  
Once they reached Clover's house, Sam ran upstairs to get something and Alex and Clover sat on the couch, discussing the kidnapping. "I am going to make sure who ever kidnapped Adam isn't able to walk again."  
  
"Ditto for Peter." Clover smiled.   
  
They heard a scream upstairs and both of them sprinted upstairs. They ran into Clover's room and found Sam, crying on the floor!  
  
"Sammy, what happened?" Alex asked, worried.  
  
Sam pointed to a piece of paper sticking out of her purse. Clover walked over and grabbed it. Alex joined her and they read:  
  
Sam  
  
If you ever want to see your precious Craig again, come to 261 E. William St. tonight.  
  
Clover looked up and put her arm around Sam. "It'll be fine. We'll just have to kick some extra butt."  
  
"Totally." Alex added.  
  
Sam nodded, but when she looked up, there were flames in her eyes. Alex and Clover backed up somewhat. "I'll make sure whoever did this will pay, permanently."  
  
"Sammy, chill." Alex came back to her.  
  
"Seriously. We want to kick some butt for our boyfriends, too. But let's try not to kill them." Clover half-joked.  
  
Sam's flame slowly went out and she nodded. "You're right." Then she smiled "Let's go downstairs and go swimming." She searched through Clover's drawer and found the extra green bathing suit she keeps at Clover's, just in case. She has one at Alex's, too.  
  
Alex smiled. "Yeah. It's way to hot to just sit around." She looked for her extra yellow bathing suit and found it. She has one at Sam's, too.  
  
"OK." Clover found hers right away and they went to change.  
  
So Clover and Sam's boyfriends are both kidnapped, too. And women on Survivor are disappearing. Could they be somewhat connected? stay tune. Pleaz RR


	3. Spies in Action

I don't own Totally Spies. I am majorly bummed!!!! sorry, out of character. back to normal and starting the story  
  
Clover took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She gulped and got out of Alex's car. Alex and Sam followed, linking arms. Clover linked with Alex and they walked to the abandoned house.  
  
"Ready for this, girls?" Clover asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Alex answered, her voice strangely calm.  
  
Sam just nodded, flames in her eyes.   
  
Clover gulped and slowly knocked on the door. When no one answered, Clover tried it again. Same result. Clover turned and shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like no one's home or they're not answering." "They better answer, or else!" Sam screamed, kicking the door in!  
  
Clover and Alex stood in awe at this feat of anger. Sam spun around "Well, are we going?" she asked, unpatience in her voice.  
  
Clover and Alex nodded and followed her. They walked into a dark room. "Hello?" Sam called out, somewhat calmer.  
  
"Sammy?" they heard a familiar voice call out.   
  
Sam broke into a smile and ran to the voice. "Craig? Thank God. Are you hurt?" Sam hugged her boyfriend.  
  
Alex and Clover ran to their own boyfriends, hugging and kissing.   
  
"Clov, you have to get out of here." Peter told her.  
  
"Yeah, it's dangerous." Craig added.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sam stood up, confused. Just then, the lights came on and the girls spun around.   
  
"Oh God, that's disgusting!" Alex turned, almost ready to puke.  
  
"How can anything be that repulsive?" Sam asked, disgusted.  
  
All Clover could do was nod and try not to throw up.   
  
"I resent that, young ladies." It was a huge, ogre-type-man, covered with warts and scars.  
  
"Can you turn the lights back off?" Sam asked.  
  
The man frowned "You should watch what you say, little girl."  
  
"Little girl?!" Sam's eyes flared up and she took a running start toward the man.  
  
"Sammy, no!" Clover, Alex and Craig all cried.  
  
Sam jumped up to kick it, but the man grabbed her ankle and held her upside down. "Hey, you mind putting me down!?" she screamed, trying to pull down her white sublime fitted tee.  
  
The man laughed. "No, I don't think I will."  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to make you!" Clover screamed, taking a running start.  
  
"Clov, no!" Alex and Peter cried.  
  
Clover punched him in the stomach, then withdrew her hand, holding it. "Ow, what's your stomach made of?!" she yelled, holding her hand.  
  
"Steel." the man answered, swinging Sam and threw her at Clover. Both of them flew back. Then he looked at Alex "Aren't you going to try?"  
  
Alex was breathing really hard, then bit her lip. "Can I answer that later?" she joked.  
  
The man laughed "Oh, I see. You're scared."  
  
"I'm not scared, just...smart." Alex stalled, trying to think of a plan.  
  
The man was still laughing. Alex squinted her eyes at it and growled "You kidnapped my boyfriend, not to mention my best friend's boyfriends. And then you hurt them and now you're laughing?!"   
  
"Girl growing a backbone?"   
  
Alex eyes flamed up and then she did the unexpectable; she started laughing. And i don't mean giggle-laughing, I mean stomach-hurting-laughing.  
  
Craig, Peter, Adam, the man, Sam and Clover, who had woken up by this time, were staring at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What's so funny?" the man growled.  
  
Alex didn't answer. She kept laughing and caught eye contact with Sam. She gave her the I-stalling-for-time-so-do-something-about-the-man-now! look. Sam nodded and turned to Clover. Clover nodded and both of them slowly stood up.  
  
The man was getting mad. "I said, what's so funny!?" he growled, grabbing Alex by her ankle and holding her up.  
  
Alex stopped laughing "You know, sometimes you just have to laugh?" She giggled nervously.   
  
The man shook her, hard. Once it stopped, Alex was ready to puke. "I wanna get off this ride. It's too fast and it's making me dizzy." she complained.  
  
Clover and Sam had stopped moving. They exchanged looks and Sam mouthed "We can't do anything now. He might hurt Alex."  
  
Clover nodded, then her face lit up. "Maybe the boys can do something." she mouthed.  
  
"What?" Sam mouthed.  
  
Clover shrugged her shoulder. "Let's at least give it a try." she mouthed.   
  
Sam nodded and both of them caught eye contact with Adam. "Distract him and we'll try to get Alex out." Clover mouthed to him.  
  
Adam winked and looked back at the man. "Hey, put my girlfriend down!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Peter hissed.  
  
Adam ignored him and tried to get up. "You heard me. Put her down!" he demanded.  
  
The man laughed and shook Alex even more. "OK, time to stop shaking!" she yelled, holding her head.   
  
The man just shook her even more. Just then Clover jumped up and ambushed him.   
  
"You little..." but before he could finish the sentence, Clover took her multi-colored suede chain link belt and wrapped it around his neck.  
  
He dropped Alex and tried to throw Clover off, but Sam ran in front of him and threw her left black straight a platform oxford at his head.  
  
It hit him and he fell forward. Clover jumped off, and all three of them posed Charlie's Angels style.   
  
"Nice girls, but would you mind getting us out of this?" Adam cried.  
  
"Sorry." Sam answered, all three of them running to untie their boyfriend. Once everyone was untied, Clover stopped kissing Peter to ask "I'm as happy as everyone else, but aren't you wondering who that was?"  
  
Alex stopped kissing Adam to answer "You know, I didn't really think of that, but you're right."  
  
"Seriously. Who do we know would want to get rid of us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mandy!" Clover shouted.  
  
"Clov, I really doubt Mandy would go all through all this trouble just to get back at us." Alex pointed out.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Clover said.  
  
Sam shook her head and laughed. "Clov, you are a loser."  
  
"I resent that!" Clover exclaimed. "Take that back!"  
  
"I will if you can catch me!" Sam shouted, taking off.  
  
"You are so dead once I get finished with you!" Clover screamed, running after her.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to make sure my two loser friends don't kill each other." Alex said before running after Clover.  
  
The boys just stood, laughing. "We have weird girlfriends." Adam commented.  
  
Craig and Peter nodded.   
  
"Get back here, Sammy!" Clover screamed, running after her.  
  
Sam just laughed. "Slow-poke!"  
  
"Guys!" Alex shouted, trying to get them to stop.  
  
Unknown to them, someone was watching from the window inside. "Interesting, very interesting..." the voice said out loud.  
  
Ya, the girls boyfriends are back, but who's this voice? and who was the big ugly man? stay tune. Pleaz RR 


	4. Arriving

I've never watched Survivor. So if some of my info's off, i'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry I've taken forever. I was having major writer's block. But now I'm back and ready. I don't own Totally Spies.............. (why are you still waiting? read the story!)   
  
"Um, how will we all fit into Alex's car?" Sam asked, looking around at the 5 other people. "There's only 5 seats and 6 of us."   
  
Before someone could answer, something in Alex's backpack went off. Alex took out her compowder and looked up "Excuse me, I'll be right back."  
  
Peter and Craig nodded, and went back to thinking. But Sam, Clover and Adam (remember, he knews who they are) watched her in interest.  
  
After a few moments, Alex walked back. She shot Sam and Clover a look and they nodded. Alex shot Adam the same look and he nodded. Turning, Alex said "Actually, me and the girls have to do something, so Adam, can you drive?"  
  
"Sure." he nodded, taking her keys. He leaned in for a kiss and once they pulled back, he whispered "Be careful."  
  
"We will." Alex whispered back.  
  
The girls waved to their boyfriends and left. Adam turned to the guys and smiled "Well, let's go." The three remaining teens got in the car and Adam drove off.  
  
"Where did Jerry say he wants to meet us?" Clover asked.  
  
"Right here." Alex answered.   
  
"But this is just an empty shackkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!" Sam exclaimed, the ground disappearing from under her.  
  
"Don't you think Jerry can just meet us normally!?" Alex shouted.  
  
"No, that would be too hard!" Clover yelled.  
  
They hit bottom, hard. Alex and Sam landed on their butts, but Clover landed on her back. "Ow, why do you guys land normally?" Clover groaned, righting herself up.  
  
"Sorry, Clover. But this is not the time for jokes. The disapperances are getting worse." Jerry walked from the shadow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"First it was just 1 or 2 women disappearing. But now groups of 5 or 6 women are disappering."  
  
"And you want us to go undercover as contestants?" Clover filled in.  
  
"Of course, Clover." Jerry snapped his fingers. "Now, your gadgets; jetback backpacks again, razor sharp heeled boots, poison nail polish, charm bracelet bombs, and V.A.B." He handed out all the gadgets.  
  
"What does V.A.B stand for?" Alex asked, puting on her backpack.  
  
"Voice Activated Bicycles." Jerry answered. "Now, good-bye." He pushed a button and the couch flipped over, sending the girls down a dark pipe and landing them on their bikes.  
  
"Cool, let's go!" Sam exclaimed, holding on as her bike took off.  
  
"Wait up! Go." Clover shouted.  
  
"Guys, wait for me!" Alex yelled. "Go."  
  
"How do we make these things fly?" Alex asked. Suddenly, her bike left the ground and flew in the air. "So that's how." She held on for dear life.  
  
"Fly." Sam and Clover said at the same time.  
  
They flew over the Pacific Ocean to Australia. They landed in the designated WOOHP area. "Stop." Clover commanded.  
  
Sam and Alex did the same thing and walked toward the dressing area.   
  
"I'm still a little worried about Craig and the others." Sam admitted.  
  
Alex put her arm around her. "Don't worry. They'll be fine and it's spy time now."  
  
"I guess you're right." Sam smiled.  
  
"Come on, you two." Clover laughed, walking into the dressing room.  
  
Clover came out in red shorts, a white tank top and tennis shoes. Her hair was in short pigtails. Alex came out in black capris, a yellow sleeve-less top and tennis shoes. Her hair was in a headband. Sam came out in blue jeans, a green-and-pink short sleeve shirt and tennis shoes. Her hair was in a long braid.  
  
"Ready for the great outdoors?" Alex asked, adjusting her regular backpack, which contained the heeled boots, nail polish and charm bracelet.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam threw a couple waters in her regular backpack.  
  
"Do these shorts make me look fat?" Clover asked, looking at her shorts.  
  
"No, Clov. They look fine." Alex comforted.  
  
"Clov, we're supposed to be 'roughing it'. I doubt anyone would notice if your shorts make you look fat." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Hey, there might be cute boys." Clover spun around.  
  
"Don't forget. You just risked your life for your boyfriend." Alex reminded her.  
  
"I know. I was just joking." Clover waved her hand.  
  
A minute later, they were set to go. They took a deep breath, linked arms and walked through the woods to the campsite.  
  
When they reached the area, everyone turned and a few people raised their eyebrows. The girls unlinked arms and smiled. "Hi, we're the new contestants. I'm Sam, this is Clover and Alex." Sam introduced them.  
  
"Great, Beverly Hill babies are trying to win a contest. They already have tons of money." a young lady whispered.  
  
Alex frowned and walked over. "Word of advice, sweetheart. Don't ever diss me or my friends. We aren't in this contest for money and we don't have tons of it. We're here for the experience. So get over yourself." She spun around and walked back to the girls, leaving the lady surprised.  
  
"Alex!" Sam hissed.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"That's not the way to deal with girls like that." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, you need to make a crack about their fashion choices." Clover spoke up.  
  
"Clover!" Sam sighed.  
  
"Just joking." Clover smiled.  
  
"Well, hello Sam, Alex and Clover. Welcome to 'Survivor.' Please sit down and I'll finish explaining the directions." the host said.  
  
The girls nodded and sat down.  
  
The host smiled. "OK, like I was saying, you have to survive on your own to win the $1,000,000. No packaged food. Just water and I need everyone to empty their backpacks."  
  
The girls froze. "OK, I hope he doesn't want to try anything." Sam thought.  
  
He came up to them and smiled. Alex smiled and emptied her backpack. The host raised his eyebrow at the heeled boots. "I doubt you'll need heeled boots in the wilderness."   
  
"Well, there for good luck. My...grandmother gave them to me before she died." Alex lied.  
  
"Oh well, that's fine. Just don't say I haven't warned you." He went on to Clover and Sam.   
  
"We have the same stuff." Sam informed him.  
  
After checking to make sure, he nodded and went on. Sam called him back. He turned in interest. "I've heard rumors about women disappering. Is it true?"  
  
For a moment, his face darkened. But maybe it was just Sam's imagination because a second later, it was lit again. "Yes that's all they are. Rumors." he smiled and went on.  
  
"I don't trust him." Sam said. "What about you girls?" She turned and always fell on her face. Clover was off talking to some random cute boy and Alex was talking to the host.  
  
Sam walked over and tapped Clover on the shoulder. When she turned, Sam smiled. "Hey, Clover. Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, this is Jake. He's been on this island for 6 weeks." Clover informed her, Jake smiling.  
  
"That is cool. But Clover, what about Peter?"  
  
"Who's Peter?" Jake asked, his smile gone.  
  
"No one. Just her boyfriend." Sam smiled.  
  
"Oh, you have a boyfriend." Jake said, looking at Clover. "I gotta go do something. Nice meeting you, Clover." He got up and went to talk to the rude young lady from before.  
  
"Sammy! Why'd you do that?" Clover whined.  
  
"One, we're here to spy, not flirt. And two, you have a boyfriend." Sam pointed out.  
  
"I know." Clover pouted.  
  
"You'll get over it." Sam smiled, patting her on the shoulder. She got up and walked towards Alex.   
  
"Really? That is so cool!" Alex giggled.  
  
The host smiled and Sam almost puked. "Alex, I'm still worried about Craig and the others."  
  
Alex and the host both turned and the host asked "Who's Craig?"  
  
"My boyfriend. Plus Peter, Clover's boyfriend and Adam, Alex's boyfriend." Sam elongated the last two words.  
  
The host's smile faded and he cleared his throat. "Boyfriend?" he said. Then, he suddenly looked up and said "I gotta go check on the other contestants." He got up and walked away, leaving Alex and Sam.  
  
Alex spun toward Sam and glared "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Sam sighed and rolled her eyes". One, we're here to spy, not flirt. Two, you have a boyfriend. And three, I don't trust him."  
  
Alex sighed and turned. "Relax Sammy, he's as normal as me and you. Well, maybe not exactly." she said, thinking about the fact there were spies.  
  
"I don't care. There's something about him I don't trust." Sam persisted, following her.  
  
Alex shook her head and they walked back to the camp ground.  
  
Once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you'll RR 


	5. Explosions and Clues

I don't own this wonderful show. All I own is this story.  
  
Night fell and the girls were camping out under the stars. Clover was collecting food and Sam and Alex was sitting around a fire. Alex was staring up at the stars.  
  
Sam looked at Alex "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Alex sighed and turned to look at Sam. "I feel so guilty."  
  
Sam was taken aback. "What do you have to feel guilty about?"  
  
"I was totally flirting with the host, while Adam is at home, probably worrying about me."  
  
"Don't worry. Clover was totally flirting." Sam comforted.  
  
"Yeah, but it's different for me and Adam." Alex sighed.  
  
Sam nodded, in agreement. "Do you love him?"  
  
"What?" Alex pushed herself up.  
  
"I said, do you love Adam?" Sam repeated.  
  
"With all my heart." Alex admitted.  
  
"Then don't worry about the petty flirting."  
  
"I guess so..." Alex started.  
  
"And in my opinion, I think Adam's way cuter anyway." Sam smiled.  
  
"Trying to hit on my boyfriend." Alex mock-frowned.  
  
"Oh yeah, you know it." Sam teased. They started laughing.   
  
After a few moments, Alex asked "Hey, shouldn't Clover be back by now?"  
  
As if on cue, they heard Clover's scream coming from inside the woods. They jumped up and ran toward the screaming.  
  
"Clover, what happened!?" Alex exclaimed, out of breath.  
  
"I thought I saw a bear." Clover shivered.  
  
Sam sighed. "We thought you were actually in trouble."  
  
Clover caught her breath and glared at Sam. "I don't know about you, but usually when I see bears, I think I'm in trouble."  
  
Sam glared back, but before she could say anything, Alex jumped in and pushed them apart. "Guys, now is not the time to fight. We have a mission to concentrate on."  
  
The two girls pulled apart and scoffed. Alex let out a big sigh. They started walking back to the campsite.   
  
Just as they were about to reached it, they heard a explosion. They took off toward the sound and once they got there, they saw a man about 5 years older, cowering.  
  
Alex walked over and put her arm around him. "What happened?"  
  
The man look up and gulped. "I was passing by Kabibe's campsite and she was giving me attitude. I turned to leave and heard a huge explosion from behind me. When I turned, she was gone."  
  
Sam nodded, taking this all in. She walked over to the man and bent down. "Don't worry. We'll find her."  
  
The man nodded. He got up and walk away. Sam stood up and walked over to the area where Kabibe disappeared.   
  
"What is it, Sammy?" Clover asked, walking over.  
  
"I don't know. People don't disappear from explosions."  
  
"Maybe she got thrown into the woods." Alex suggested, walking over.  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, I think she's our newest victim."  
  
Alex nodded and looked down. "Hey, there's a circle in the dirt here." She put her foot down and started stomping on it.  
  
Suddenly, the ground gave way and Alex fell in!  
  
"Alex!" Clover shouted, watching Alex fall.  
  
From the corner of Sam's eye, she saw a shadowed-figure. But before she could see who it was, the figure pushed them both in.  
  
"AAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sam shouted, falling.  
  
Pleaz RR 


	6. Surprises

I don't own Totally Spies. Just this story.  
  
"Now what?!" Clover exclaimed, falling.  
  
Alex got an idea. "Use the jetpack backpacks!" She turned her's on, and soon floated safely in the air.  
  
The other girls nodded and did the same thing. They safely flew to the bottom and landed. Sam looked around "Well, at least we know where the women are probably being held."  
  
They started walking down the dark hallway, Alex gripping on Clover's arm. "Alex, I need that arm. So can you loosen up a little?"  
  
Alex nodded and let go. "Sorry. It's just that I'm a little scared of the dark."  
  
"Seriously?" Sam asked, looking back.  
  
Alex nodded. "I wish Jerry gave us flashlights."  
  
"Will this do?" a masculine voice asked behind them.  
  
All three girls turned around slowly. Behind them, carrying a torch, was a huge man, with an evil smirk on his face. Sam screamed and they all ran.  
  
Except the man was fast and cut them off. Sam let out a little squeak. The man laughed evilly "Now, where do you girls think you're going?"  
  
Alex got into fighting position. "We're going to kick some butt." She ran up and did a high kick to his head. The attack caught him by surprise, so Alex got a good shot. Sam and Clover weren't so lucky.  
  
Sam and Clover charged towards him at the same time; Sam going to the head, Clover going to the feet. The man grabbed both of them and threw them at a wall.  
  
"Ouch." Sam complained. But before they could get up, the wall spun and the girls were thrown down a dark tunnel.  
  
"Girls!" Alex shouted. But before she could do anything, the man laughed and charged at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam and Clover were shot out of the pipe. Clover once again landed on her face. She sat up, spitting dirt out. "You'd think I'd get a break, wouldn't you?"  
  
When Sam didn't answer, Clover looked up "Sam, why aren't..." She let the words drop as she took in the scene before her.  
  
Women were shoveling coal into the fire, chopping wood, etc and the host had his back to them. But what really took Clover and Sam's breath away was the fact that three very familiar boys were hanging from rope.  
  
"Peter!" Clover screamed, causing Sam to cover her mouth. But the host had heard them and turned. "Well, looks like the spies finally showed up. But we're one short."  
  
Sam stood up, brushing herself off. She glared at him, bottling all her courage. "Obviously you're the villain here, so what's your plan to take over the world?"  
  
The host laughed. "I'm not the villain here."  
  
The surprised the girls. "Well, then who is?" Clover asked.  
  
Suddenly, two tables shot up and the mechanical hands grabbed them. Strapped to the table, the girls were helpless.  
  
A feminine voice laughed "I am."  
  
Alex was running down the hallway, screaming. She had barely ducked in time, causing the man to slam into the wall. She ran off, but the man recovered and was currently chasing her.  
  
Alex cursed under her breath. Then she got an idea. She stopped in place. The man couldn't stop in time, so when he reached her, Alex grabbed his wrist and flipped him.  
  
"That's what you get for making me run in heels!" Alex huffed. The man groaned and suddenly the ground opened, causing Alex and the man to fall.  
  
Alex turned on her jetpack backpack and slowly flew to the ground. The man was nowhere to be seen, so Alex could breath normally now.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Sam." Alex gasped, running towards the voice. She reached a opening in the wall and had a perfect view. She gasped as she took in the scene below her.  
  
Sam sighed. "Okay, you're the villain. So what's you're evil plan?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "Pathetic. Thinking I'd tell you my plan. I let you squirm. Ta-ta for now." She walked off, laughing. The host and rest of the women left.  
  
By now, the boys had woken up and Peter and Craig were totally confused. Adam had pretty much figured it out.  
  
"Sam, Clover, what's going on?" Craig called out.  
  
Sam attempted a smile. "Well, it's a really funny story."  
  
"We have time." Peter pointed out.  
  
Clover gulped and sighed "Okay, well..."  
  
Alex was watching all this and was currently biting her nails. "Okay, this is not a problem. Just because the boys are tied up and the girls are currently strapped to tables and I'm not exactly the best spy in the world doesn't mean I can't do this." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she got an idea. "I could work. I just hope her minions are stupid. Just like all the others."  
  
She climbed down and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes and "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" let out a HUGE scream. Back at the 'lair', everyone shouted out "Alex!"  
  
They all struggled to get out of the ropes/restraints, when Alex came sliding in. She stood up, glaring at the thugs. "You got my outfit dirty. You're so dead!"  
  
The thugs laughed and teasing her. "Oh, little girl gonna beat us up? I'm so scared."  
  
Alex smirked and kicked one of them in the balls! He groaned and held his crotch. Alex laughed "And that's what I call kicking your butt." She turned, smirking.  
  
"Alex! Watch out!" Adam exclaimed. But Alex didn't duck in time. She went flying towards the ground and into a wall.  
  
Alex didn't move for a while. The girls thought she was...dead. But she moved, groaning as she did it. "That was not on my list of fun things to do." She slowly got up, rubbing her head.  
  
The thug had left by now, thinking she was out of it. Alex moaned "Hey, girls. What's up?"  
  
The girls let out a huge sigh. "We thought you were..." Sam started.  
  
"Dead?" Alex supplied, smiling. "No. Take's a lot more than that to kill me." She walked over to let them go, when a blast narrowly missed her.  
  
Alex let out a screech and turned around. "Who are you and what's up with the shooting?" The same woman from before came out of the shadows. "Why, little Alexandra. You have grown so much."  
  
Alex was freaked out. "Hold up, how did you know my name?"  
  
The woman laughed again. "You should know me. I'm your godmother."  
  
Cliffhanger! I've been lazy. sry. Pleaz RR 


	7. Godmother

I'm back! I know I haven't updated in forever, but it was because my internet has been on off for the past year. Sorry, but I'm back ready to update. I don't own Totally Spies. 

"My what?" Alex stuttered.

The woman grinned. "Godmother, darling. Now why don't you take a seat?"

Suddenly, a chair rose below Alex, causing her to fall into it. Her arms legs were locked. Alex started to struggle, but realizing she couldn't break out of it, just relaxed. "You are not my godmother. I don't even have a godmother."

The woman looked into space, her eyes tearing up. "Yes, I can see how your mother didn't tell you."

"Can you explain that a little bit more?" Alex asked.

The woman didn't look at her. "It all started about 20 years ago. Your mother I were the best of friends. When she got pregnant with you, I was so happy. She, on the other hand, always seemed like she was hiding something. But I just dismissed it. She wouldn't tell me or her family who the father was. We kept prodding her, but she wouldn't talk. So we let it go for a while. She had you named me your godmother. Then she finally told everyone who the father was."

The woman paused, wiping tears from her eyes. "It turned out to be my fiancé. They were in love, butdidn't know how to tell me. I was angry as heck shouted 'I would get my revenge'. I stormed out, but I guess they didn't take it seriously, because they didn't contact me again."

"I'm…sorry…" Alex tried.

The woman spun around, "Why are you sorry? You didn't sleep with your best friends fiancé!"

Alex flinched at her outburst. The woman, noticing it, controlled herself, continued. "What they didn't know, was that I've been watching for all of your life, Alexandra. Watching you like you were my own daughter. When you should have been!" she exclaimed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

It was silent, except for the woman's crying. Then Alex spoke up, "Um…I don't know what to say, but…this isn't the right way of doing it."

The woman said sarcastically, still crying, "What? And letting my perfect life go is!"

"No, that's what I meant. I mean, capturing women on "Survivor" is just weird. Why are you doing that?" Alex asked.

The woman cried. "I knew that was the only way I could get you to come here."

Alex nodded. "Okay, I can sorta see how that would work. Also, why did you capture my friends my boyfriend?"

The woman wept. "I dunno. I just wanted to."

Alex nodded, slower this time. "All righty. Um…well, if you let me go, I can help you."

The woman looked up, "Really?"

Alex nodded. "Most def."

The woman walked over to Alex, ready to set her free, when she suddenly fell.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Someone cackled. "Yes, but she has served her purpose!"

Everyone looked up. "Who's there?" Clover shouted.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now…" the ground literally opened up below the woman, swallowing her up!

Everyone gasped. "What the…!" Alex started. "Where did she go?"

"To a safe place. Don't worry. She'll be sent home soon enough once I'm done with you." A platform lowered to the ground, everyone watching it.

Sorry. I know I've already left you with a really long cliffhanger a year ago, but I swear, I'll update by tomorrow. Please review


End file.
